Senior Leadership Senior Leadership of the Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center is responsible for all major decision-making and oversight of activities within the Center. The Cancer Center Director, along with her Senior Leaders are responsible for meeting the JCCC's goals and objectives through careful consideration of opportunities and appropriate investment in new initiatives. Dr. Gasson is joined in the Senior Leadership by: James Ecomonou, MD, PhD, JCCC Deputy Director, Chief/Surgical Oncology Harvey Herschman, PhD, JCCC Director for Basic/Translational Research Dennis Slamon, MD, PhD, JCCC Director for Clinical Translational Research Patricia Ganz, MD, Director for Prevention and Control Leonard Rome, PhD, JCCC Director for Strategic Planning and Partnerships Roshan Bastani, PhD, Director for Cancer Disparities Research Robert DuWors, MPA, Deputy Director for Administration and Finance